Do You Hear the People Sing?
by Evil-Queen-Charlotte
Summary: Welcome to Woodbury, your salvation from the virus that is sweeping the nation. Here was a small group of people who rely on one man to save them, he is known as the Governor, but is he really the perfect person to put your life and trust in? It isn't just Michonne who sees more to man who is the face of Woodbury but can you really stand up against him?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It had been eight months. Eight long months in the monotony that is known as Woodbury. Which is ironic because in the rest of the world people were probably constantly on the run and never knowing what the next day would bring. Sylvia knew what the next day would bring her and while that might be a comfort to some people, she felt like something was wrong.

When she first arrived with her parents it was the perfect safe haven to take a break in. Her parents fell in love with it and completely ate everything The Governor said, but she always had a problem with politicians and this one was no different. He was all smiles on the outside and seemed to care but she could tell there was something more to him and she had been trying to find out what but so far she's just kept getting caught sneaking around.

"Sylvia, are you even paying attention to me?" asked her best friend and roommate, both before and after the outbreak, Carrie. She just accepted Woodbury for what it was, didn't love it, she always was a city girl, but she didn't think there was something wrong with it.

"Nope, sorry, I was thinking," said Sylvia shaking her head and going back to picking tomatoes. There was a town farm that people contributed too and she had duty on it with Carrie.

"Don't tell me you are still trying to find away to prove there is something wrong with the Governor?" she asked rolling her eyes.

"Don't you think there is something off about him?"

"I don't. You are just seeing something none of us are."

"Look take Dixon for example. What is he like when he isn't around the Governor?"

"A white trash redneck, douche bag that doesn't take 'no' for an answer."

"Exactly, now what does he act like when he is around the Governor?"

"Egotistical, but not more so than the Governor, and I guess more on the timid side. Maybe the Governor was able to knock sense into him some how."

"He also has fear in his eyes that he didn't have when he first got here and met the Governor. He did something to him so make him terrified and it he does that to his right hand man, what will he do to his people that he rules over. I don't want someone like that being in charge of the new world order."

"He isn't going to rule the world."

"No, but currently our world is only Woodbury, we aren't allowed to go outside the walls, so guess what right now he is the ruler of our world."

"You're just being paranoid. I'm going to go get us some water I think you're dehydrated." Carried stood up and brushed the dirt off her pants before walking away, saying 'hi' to one of their neighbors along the way.

The division of labour is completely optional. Apparently before Sylvia and her parents and Carrie arrived at Woodbury, some people ran it from the National Guard. They were the ones that blocked it off and made it safe, but they were supposedly worse than the Governor and treated the people like slaves so one day at a meeting the Governor stepped up and shot the old leader, sadly it was the people of the town that put him in the position of leader and he has been ever since; and that was their first mistake.

They knew nothing about this man and yet they still entrusted their lives and the safety of their loved ones to this man, it was crazy. They should have just thanked him and then put it to a vote as to who would be in charge next.

She is thankful that he got rid of the old power that was forcing the people to pretty much be slaves but this new system wasn't all that great. Elderly people sat on their porches playing card games or made cookies and tea for Woodbury all day, and parents just watched over their kids or something. Teenagers didn't want to work and spent the day hanging out with each other doing who knows what so really the only people working were those single people in their twenties and thirties that really had nothing else to do, and no one wanted to work the crops because everyone wanted to work the wall. It was 'cool'. Sylvia would love to go out beyond that wall and look around for she had never been in this part of Georgia before, but that was out of the question.

Yes she knew it was dangerous, but she felt strongly enough that she would be able to protect herself, given a proper weapon, of course.

"Head's up," shouted Carried before tossing a water bottle at her. She managed to catch it and stood up before taking a sip.

"Just listen to me, Syl, don't do anything stupid. Be sure you have absolute dead proof about everything before you act on anything, okay? Promise me that?"

"Yes, you're right."

"So have you mentioned this to your parents?"

"No, well I did when I first started suspecting things but they just ignored me so that is a lost cause."

"When did you first start suspecting him?"

"After watching the first games."

"Right. That's why you haven't come to a single one since than right?"

"Of course. They are wrong. For someone who prides himself in keeping walkers outside of those walls I don't think he can since he keeps those ones within the walls, in a cage, but they are still in here."

"Well how about this. If he ever does anything over the line and you just need to tell it to his face right then and there, I'll be right beside you."

"Thanks Carrie, you really are the best friend anyone can have, although you can be a better roommate."

"Hush, I did the dishes this morning."

They shared a laugh before getting back to work. The Georgia sun finally coming out after a very cold summer, but a little less sun would have been nice because at the end of the day their shirts were soaked through with sweat, luckily they had to take a bath anyway because they spent all day in the dirt.

**A/n:** So the idea behind this story ensued from a combination of anticipation for the re-start of The Walking Dead on Sunday and listening to mostly the Les Miserables soundtrack this past week.

And you as readers will have the choice in whether this story will continue on or end pretty much after the next chapter. More information will be provided at the end of chapter two.

Thanks for reading.

-Charlotte


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The attack on Woodbury was something that Sylvia was waiting for to trigger her own attack. It wasn't proof per say but she heard Michonne was back and she would have the proof she needed to put and end to the Governor.

"Just stay inside and don't go out, whatever you do!" yelled Sylvia to her parents before running out of their apartment and back out to the street. This area of town there wasn't much smoke so visibility was fairly good. She ran towards her apartment and found Carrie inside looking out the window.

"Oh thank God. What is going on out there?" she asked turning around when she saw her best friend entre.

"An attack. I don't know who exactly, but I do know Michonne is with them."

"I heard gun fire."

"Yeah, and I think they are here to put and end to the Governor and there is no way I am missing that."

"Not this again."

"Look Michonne was very adamant about leaving. Andrea is clearly sleeping with the guy, which is why she didn't want to leave, she was brainwashed just like all the other people, but Michonne was smart, she knew something was up. I only talked to her a few times but she supported my ideas and she said she would help if she can. Well she is back and that can only mean she is here to help and she can't do it alone."

Carrie paused before nodding and following her outside. The commotion had stopped, there was no more gunfire and the smoke was finally clearing. They didn't see any though; the streets were deserted which was weird because usually there were some patrols or at least someone there to yell at them about curfew.

They traveled down the street to where the fighting had gone on. There was no one left there anymore so they decided the Doctor's was the place to go in case anyone needed help or knew what was going on there.

They walked in and immediately saw the Governor sitting there with a nurse bandaging him up. Sylvia spotted Alice and immediately locked eyes with her.

"What are you girls doing here?" asked the Governor in an authoritative voice but didn't turn to look at them.

"Came to see if there were people injured that needed help," said Carrie.

"Alice, where's the Doctor?" asked Sylvia looking at her.

"He left. With that group that attacked."

"Are you okay Governor?" asked Carrie noticing the nurse had pulled out a bandage and started wrapping it around his head.

"I am fine, and I think you two are done asking questions. Would you escort me to the field. I think we have the quite the show for tonight," he said standing up and facing them. Carrie gasped when she saw he was missing and eye and Sylvia kept her face neutral although inside she was smiling, he had to have done something to earn that.

They arrived to the field and saw the whole town there along with the guards and the Governor's men. The girls stood to the side as the Governor moved to the centre of the ring and faced the people. He started to make a speech and Sylvia was not interested she turned to Carrie.

"Look, I feel now is my time. Something needs to be done."

"What are you going to do?"

"Either I leave and catch up with Michonne and we can use whatever group she is with to help us save this town or I stand up to the Governor now. I don't really want to do the latter only if something happens tonight that makes me."

"What would you accomplish standing up to him, look, all his men are here."

"It might wake these people up that he isn't the perfect man they thought he was. I don't have a lot to go on, but something went down tonight and in order to protect themselves, the people off Woodbury need to see that the attack wasn't on them, it was on the Governor, and they aren't safe with him."

"Will that work?"

"I don't know, but I can't just sit back and watch. No one is seeing what I am seeing so I feel it is my duty to put an end to this."

"I don't want to sit back either, so if something does happen tonight, I will be with you 100%."

They listened back in to what the Governor was saying just in case it was something they could use against him and soon things got very interesting. Merle was called out for being a traitor and thrown into the centre of the area.

"What?" whispered Sylvia. They then moved aside as they brought someone else in. he was struggling in the grips of the Governor's men and had a bag over his head. He must have been one of the people that attacked the town, but what has Merle got to do with any of this?

"What is your plan?" asked Carrie sensing something was about to happen. Merle was the Governor's right hand man and incredibly loyal to him. Probably too loyal and that is what made Sylvia suspicious of how the Governor treated his men.

"We caught one of the members of the group that attacked us here tonight; someone who was conspiring against us with one of our own," the Governor then turned to look at Merle, "Merle's very own brother." The bag came off and the younger Dixon was pushed towards his brother. They made eye contact with each other in shock before looking at the crowd.

"That's a lie! I've talked with Merle, said he hadn't seen his brother since he as left for Atlanta."

"Than what is your plan? I thought you had one," said Carrie. The people were now chanting to kill the brothers it was making it hard for Sylvia to think.

"I," she started but her mind was at a blank, this whole night was chaotic and it seemed to hit a climax.

"Come on, Syl."

She panicked and started to do the first thing that came to mind. She sang. When things were stressful she would usually think of a song to fit the situation and it would calm her down and this was possibly the most stressed she has ever been in her life. So she sang.

"_Do you hear the people sing?  
Singing a song of angry men?_"

"Les Mis?" asked Carrie slightly amused. Sylvia gave her a look and slowly she joined in.

__"_It is the music of a people  
Who will not be slaves again!  
When the beating of your heart  
Echoes the beating of the drums  
There is a life about to start  
When tomorrow comes!_"

Slowly people turned to look at them as they moved forward towards the Governor.

_Will you join in our crusade?  
Who will be strong and stand with me?  
Beyond the barricade  
Is there a world you long to see?  
Courfeyrac:  
Then join in the fight  
That will give you the right to be free!_

_Do you hear the people sing?  
Singing a song of angry men?  
It is the music of a people_  
_Who will not be slaves again!  
When the beating of your heart  
Echoes the beating of the drums  
There is a life about to start  
When tomorrow comes!_"

By the time they finished everyone was silent and just waiting to see what would happen. The Governor put an amused smile on his face and started a slow clap.

"That was quite the performance girls. What was it for I have to wonder," he said.

"Drop the act Phillip, you've brainwashed these people long enough," said Sylvia.

"And you feel the same way, right Carrie? Or did your little friend just drag you into agreeing with her anarchist ways? Did you know my men have caught her sneaking around my apartment 164 times in the past ten months? I just prayed she wasn't stalking me."

"I knew, and I know everything about you as well. I've done some 'stalking' of my own."

"Girls, I am flattered, really, but let's cut to the chase here because I have some business to take care of. You have created some fantasy in your heads about me that just isn't true. I am here to protect my people at all costs even from traitors like them, and," he then pulls a gun out and points it at them, "liars like you. For you see, people of Woodbury, these girls have been affect too much by this world and are too paranoid for their own good. So Sylvia, Carrie, I am offering you a choice, either you go and sit down on those benches with the other citizens or you'll meet the same fate as the brothers here." The Governor made a motion and soon some of his men were bringing in walkers to be chained up in their regular arena positions.

"What'll it be girls?" he asked once the walkers were in.

"Hey Syl, did you know that just like the title Governor is false so is his name Phillip. His real name is-"

She was cut off by the sound of a gun shot.

**A/n:** This story kind of combines all the worlds of the Walking Dead, it takes background from the novels, characters and some influence from the comic books, but follows the action in the television series.

So now, as readers you have a choice.

I can either end the story here or follow along with the rest of season three that airs on Sunday and update after each new episode premiere on the Monday after. Leave your opinions as a comment.

Thanks for reading.

-Charlotte


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Now, Carrie, I suggest you keep your mouth shut or I'll do the same to you that I did to your little friend," said the Governor. Carrie couldn't tear her eyes away from Sylvia as she laid on the ground with blood pouring out of the bullet hole in her forehead.

She didn't respond. She was in shock. She knew something was off with the Governor, but this was not what she expected. He just shot her best friend in the head in front of the entire town. Now they probably believed Sylvia and it took her death for everyone to realize it.

The gunshot was ringing in her ears but the Governor's voice still came through

"Carrie? Did you hear me?" he asked looking bored.

"You. Why?"

"Are you going to keep your nose out of other people's business now?"

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"No. These people have a right to know who has declared himself leader of them. They are good people that are scared. Look at their faces now, after you've shot one of them. Who is to stop you from killing someone else without thought. You're not a governor, you're a murderer."

"My job is to keep the peace. Whether it is to have traitors battle to the death," he turns to look at the Dixon brothers who remained with neutral faces, having not been able to see this coming, "or nosy girls who don't know their place. If you want to go against me, then by all means, but don't think there won't be consequences. So, I shall give you a choice, either you remain here at Woodbury with your mouth shut, or."

The Governor raised his gun and pointed it right between her eyes.

"Your choice."

Carrie glanced down at Sylvia's body. What would she have wanted? Would she have wanted her friend to stand by her side for what they believed and die, or live in silence. Would she be able to live in silence? No, probably not, she would have to tell others, but once the Governor found out she would be dead too. Sooner or later, she had a feeling she was going to be dead thanks to the Governor.

"I…"

Smoke filled the arena blinding everyone. Carrie was shocked but took the chance to run as far away as she could, which wasn't nearly as far as she would have liked because she was still within the confines of Woodbury.

She was standing in the middle of town trying to figure out where to go. The Governor would come looking for her, so she couldn't go home, she needed a place to hide, and someone she could trust to hide her. Only one person came to mind and she immediately took off in the direction of his apartment.

"Milton open the door!" she banged on it, who knows how long it would take the Governor to notice she was missing and to come for her. Yes he had more pressing matters to deal with, but whoever attacked wasn't stupid enough to stay long. Once they were gone, the Governor's attention would turn to her.

It seemed like eternity before he opened the door, when really it was only a few seconds, but once that door cracked open, Carrie ran through the door and slammed it shut behind her and locking all the locks.

"You need to hide me," she said turned to Milton. He looked confused and somewhat flabbergasted.

"Um…what? Why?" he asked adjusting his glasses.

"I stood up to the governor," she said.

"I told you not to. Nothing good would come of it. I suppose Sylvia put you up to this, where is she?" he asked looking over her shoulder at the door expecting more knocking to come from the other side.

"The governor killed her."

Silence. Milton shifted uncomfortably before reaching out and pulling Carrie into a hug.

"I'm sorry." He said awkwardly. Carrie just pulled him closer and finally let the tears fall. "I'll hide you, I promise, but the governor's going to come here eventually."

"I know. Just don't rat me out, please," she said. He nodded and pulled away.

"I won't, I swear," he said before taking her hand and pulling her over to a bookshelf. He pushed it aside and there was a small door there. He opened it and she crawled inside. He grabbed some spare blankets and a pillow along with it and helped her set it up in the small room.

"Why don't you take a nap and I'll wake you once I know the governor has visited and won't be back for a while, okay?" he asked calmly. She nodded and reached out and hugged him again before settling back into the bed.

"Thank you so much," she said.

"Anything for you," he said before shutting the door and replacing the bookshelf.

Carrie settled down into her make shift bed and did as Milton said; after the events of the day, she easily fell fast asleep.

"-rrie. Carrie," said Milton as she gently shook her awake.

"What?" she asked jumping up quickly and looking around her before her eyes landed on him.

"Calm down, it's okay he isn't here. He just stopped by, and he won't be back till tomorrow. I just thought you'd want something to eat," he said giving her his hand. She nodded and took it before he helped her up and over to his desk where he had set up two chairs and had two sandwiches on it with cups of water. They sat down, not letting their hands go and didn't touch the food, they just looked at the desk before Carrie spoke up.

"Thank you, Milton. I don't know what I would have done without you. Even before all this happened and I was dealing with Sylvia's suspicions then you helping me to find out the truth. I just wanted to do what was right for these people, but never did I expect this to happen," she said.

"It- it's no problem, really. You were honestly one of the first people to really treat me like a person and not like a lackey to the Governor. The only time people talk to me is when they want something from the Governor, and it is getting old. So really I should be thanking you," he said, "and because of that, I want to help you escape the town. I think I know a way out and you can't stay here hiding in my closet forever. You need to leave and find some place safe."

"Is it really better out there than in here? I mean after the town watched the Governor kill one of them how do you think they will respond. Won't they stand up for me?"

"I don't know. The Governor has men to hold them back, and honestly, the people are just confused and scared and after what happened, I think standing up to the Governor is the last thing they will do."

"You're right." She said.

They fell silent before turning to their sandwiches and silently eating them till they were gone and Milton cleaned the plates in his sink, he always did his dishes and could never stand to leave a mess anywhere.

"You know I've always liked you," said Carrie as she watched him. He almost dropped the plate that he was cleaning but managed to catch it and turned look at her while fixing his glasses.

"I-I know, you told me before," he stuttered.

"I know, I just wanted to say it again before I left. You're a good guy Milton, and don't let anyone tell you differently, especially not the Governor. And please don't let him walk all over you." Milton put his dish down and walked over to her and took her hands.

"I promise," he said keeping eye contact. She smiled a sad smile and nodded before he pulled her into a hug. She gladly hugged him back and after separating they decided to pack her a bag of things she would need and to help settle her mind about her leaving Woodbury.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

It was dusk and no one was awake except those guarding the wall so Milton found this the perfect time to sneak Carrie out. She followed him silently to an area of the fence that was low so he helped her up and she sat at the top.

"Thank you, Milton," she said. He nodded.

"Thank you, Carrie. Now go before someone sees you," he said. She sighed before jumping off on the other side of the fence.

Milton walked back to his apartment and got some sleep before he knew the Governor would come for a visit.

"So it's settled then, you will go and keep the peace between the people," said the Governor later that morning inside Milton's apartment.

"Yes, which you didn't make my task easy after what you did earlier," said Milton.

"It had to be done," said the Governor. Milton nodded and motioned for him to leave but that is when something in the sink caught the Governor's eye. He knew Milton well enough by now that he never had company over, and he always cleaned his dishes.

"Only one more thing to discuss, Milton," said the Governor not moving from his spot.

"Y-yes, what?"

"Carrie."

There was a pause and Milton wouldn't look at the Governor.

"Where is she?"

Again, Milton remained silent.

"Look I know about your relationship, and I really think we can save a lot of hassle if you just tell me where she is right now before this gets messy."

Milton glanced at the Governor and was having a big internal struggle in his head but when he heard the Governor cock his gun he couldn't help but only focus on that.

"Tell me now or I will take off your foot, then I will move up your leg to your knee cap and just keep going up."

"She left." Blurted out Milton and the Governor dropped his gun but continued to stare at him for more information. "I helped her over the wall this morning, she's probably miles away by now."

"Now see, that wasn't too hard," said the Governor putting his gun away and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Milton, wide-eyed with worry.

"Around town," said the Governor clearly lying, "You know, I've always liked you." He left slamming the door shut and Milton sighed and sat in his chair.

That was the second time someone said that phrase to him in the past 24 hours and he would much rather have Carrie say it to him. Carrie…

"Forgive me," he said softly.

"Governor, we found her," said one of his men dragging a girl with him that had a bag over her head. The Governor took the bag off and smiled.

"Good work men, I knew should wouldn't have found the prison. Tie her up and say there will be a town meeting tonight at the arena."

His men took her away and he smiled to himself. Tonight he was going to secure his new status in the town and make it known that he will not tolerate disobedience especially with the dawning of a war.

"People of Woodbury, last night we were invaded, and terrorized, and betrayed by some of our own people. Merle left for his own brother and the rest of the terrorists, but the most shocking was by our own Sylvia and Carrie who tried to turn on me and did not trust in my leadership. I have done nothing but protected everyone, saw that you all had the requirements to life in this new world, as well as the protection. Now this morning our walls were breeched by a few walkers but Andrea and I saw that you were kept safe and did what was needed. And once more I shall protect you from threats."

He nodded to his men who then dragged Carrie out, bag still over her head and made her kneel on the ground.

"This time the threat isn't a walker, but of a traitor," he took the bag off of Carrie's head and the audience gasped, "my men found her on a scouting trip trying to get to the prison to tell them everything about our town. She was ready to turn all your lives in to the terrorists, all because I did what I had to to protect us. Sylvia was not right of mind; you all saw that and nothing could be done, especially since she was plotting to kill me, that's why she hung around my apartment. It is time to end this madness. We need to stick up to each other and protect each other. Which is why we need to eliminate all threats." The Governor raised his gun and aimed.

Carrie stared down the barrel of the Governor's gun and the only thought in her head was what was in Sylvia's.

She started softly at first, barely even heard, before she ended in a full belt as a last minute plea for the people of Woodbury to save themselves from this man.

"_They will put away the sword  
The chain will be broken and all men will have their reward!_

Will you join in our crusade?  
Who will be strong and stand with me?  
Somewhere beyond the barricade is there a world you long to see?  
Do you hear the people sing?  
Say, do you hear the distant drums?  
It is the future that they bring when tomorrow comes-"

A gunshot broke through the silent air and Milton looked away as Carrie fell forward into the dirt and blood leaked out of her stomach. She twitched a few times before going still.

Everyone was gone and Milton was left alone with Carrie who was still laying on the dirt ground. He had tears in his eyes as he turned her over onto her back and laid her hands gently on her stomach, covering the wound. She stared into her face before taking his glasses off and pinching his eyes to stop the tears.

"When tomorrow comes," he repeated before taking one last look at her and walking home.

The end.

.

**A/n:** I decided to turn this story Milton/ Governor centric a bit because 1) I like the relationship they have because it seems Milton wants the best for the people but is still terrified of the Governor. And 2) Milton is the only character in The Walking Dead (televsion show) that has glasses and there needs to be more!

I knew this story was going to be short, but it actually ended up longer than I wanted….? I honestly had no clue where I was going to go with this, I was just watching too much Walking Dead and listening to too much Les Mis to help myself writing this.

I hope you liked it, thank you for reading.

-Charlotte


End file.
